Repeater 1874
|unlock = 36 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = $822,000 |mag = 15 |max_ammo = 45 |rpm = 0.7 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 20 |concealment = 12 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.43333334 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.2 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 }} The Repeater 1874 Rifle is a lever-action weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of Update #66 and The Butcher's Western Pack and fits into the Sniper Rifles category. Overview The Repeater 1874 in-game is the middle ground between the power of the R93 and the rapid fire of the M308: with a rate of fire of 90 rounds per minute; the second highest out of all the Sniper Rifles behind the Lebensauger .308, and the highest magazine capacity at 15. This allows the Repeater to quickly deliver a series of highly-accurate and damaging shots at enemies, provided the player has good aim. These benefits are offset by the low total ammo of the Repeater, making obtaining ammo pickups essential for sustained combat. With only 3 complete magazines, care must be taken to ensure that all of the user's shots hit, lest one finds themselves retreating to an ammo bag. Due to its age, the Repeater also features some unique aspects: being lever-action, each shot is loaded one at a time, allowing for reloads to be interrupted shotgun-style which other snipers lack, and the lack of modifications for it: custom sights and lasers are out of the question, leaving the user with a silenced barrel, longer barrel and the unique high-magnification A5 Scope. Summary Pros: * Large magazine size for a sniper rifle * Great damage: one-shots most enemies in the game * High rate of fire for a sniper rifle * High threat * Interruptable reloads * Armor piercing ability allows to pierce through enemy armor with ease Cons: * Lack of modifications * Unusual iron-sights, difficult to get used to for some people Tips *Avoid using Silent Killer and the Outlaw's Silenced Barrel: The Repeater is the only Sniper Rifle in the game that deals reduced damage per shot with this composition. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Sight= Trivia * The Repeater 1874 is based on the Winchester Model 1873 Lever-Action Rifle, which is an odd choice considering the cartridges it fires (all of which are technically pistol-grade rounds, and offered relatively poor armor piercing capabilites, if any) and historical use. ** While the real-life M1873 indeed had a few scopes made for long range use, it has a relatively short effective range (~120m), which drastically reduces accuracy and projectile velocity further down range, and as such it is more commonly used for hunting small animals such as hare or deer, or for engaging unarmored targets. * It is the only sniper rifle to not have a scope by default. It is also the only sniper rifle in the game to not be able to accept the Theia Magnified Scope. * It is the only lever-action sniper rifle, and only lever action in the game for that matter. * The Repeater 1874 is one of the only two sniper rifles that can use an iron sight, the other being the Nagant. It is also the only sniper rifle to use an iron sight by default. * The Repeater 1874 is the second sniper rifle in the game to be added outside of the Gage Sniper Pack, the first being the Nagant. * The Repeater 1874 is the only sniper rifle in the game to reload its rounds individually. Gallery file:Repeater1874.jpg|The Repeater 1874. file:Repeater mod.jpg|The Repeater 1874 with Outlaw's Silenced Barrel. file:Repetear mod2.jpg|The Repeater 1874 with Long Range Barrel and A5 Scope. Repeater 1874 Ovk.png|The Repeater as shown on the announcement site. Hip Fire Repeater.jpg|Hip-fire with the Repeater. Repeater FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Repeater 1874 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)